


Just Following Orders

by wintersoldier1989



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: Bucky is tired of Steve taking it easy on him, so Steve follows orders and gives him everything he has.





	Just Following Orders

JUST FOLLOWING ORDERS 

They may have been retired but that didn’t mean they still didn’t spend their fair share of time training. Steve and Bucky walked into their place, a one bedroom unit in their old neighbourhood in Brooklyn. 

“If you think I can’t tell when you’re taking it easy on me, then you’re mistaking me for actually being 102,” Bucky grumbled.

“It wasn’t so much taking it easy, think of it as saving your energy.” Steve replied.l with a smirk.

“And why would I need to save my energy exactly? It’s not like we’re going to get a call to go save the world again; those days are long over.” Bucky said countering Steve’s logic. His boyfriend, (yep, they’d finally made it official) had a tendency to hold back in the gym for fear of hurting him. “I’m not fragile you know,” Bucky reminded Steve. I may have had my brain in blender and be a limb short, but I can still kick your ass, Rogers.”

Steve smiled at Bucky’s irritation, his cheeks turning a flush pink as he got more worked up. “I know that, Buck. You’re one hell of a sniper with a gun and can more than hold your own against the world’s worst super villains.”

“Damn straight,” Bucky nodded in agreement. “So no more taking it easy. You better give me all you got.”

Steve tone shifted at Bucky’s request, his mind immediately thinking of the perfect way to make Bucky eat those words. He stalked over to his boyfriend, taking him in like a predator would its prey. 

“What are you doing?” Bucky asked, confused by the heat in Steve’s eyes.

“Following orders,” Steve answered as if that cleared up any the confusion.

He roughly pulled Bucky’s shirt over his head and jerked him close. Steve’s nimble fingers explored the bare skin, rough scratching and caressing every exposed inch. Bucky watched with rapt attention, his breathing growing heavy and his body flushing. “So you want me to be rough, do you? Give you all I got?” He taunted.

“Yes,” Bucky gasped feeling excited at the prospect.

Steve whipped Bucky around pushing his upper body flush with the kitchen counter. Bucky’s hands latched onto the edge of the laminate, bracing himself. His head kept swinging back over his shoulder to track his boyfriend. Steve stepped close, the bulge of his hard cock undisguised by the thin fabric of his gym shorts. He plastered their bodies together, the heat between them already a burning flame.

Hot kisses were being pressed along his spine and Bucky moaned at the soft contact that so wonderfully juxtaposed the hardness pressed firmly against his ass. Without warning, a large warm fist thrust itself into Bucky’s short and engulfed his stiffening cock. 

“Ahhhh,” Bucky cried. “Fuck.”

“You like that?” Steve taunted in his ear, his grip tightening. Rough jerks had Bucky’s cock already pulsing with need, moisture drooling from the tip which Steve slicked along his length. The intensity was compounded by dirty whispers in his ear and Steve grinding against him. He could tell Bucky was already close, always so easy to get off. His telltale whines and whimpers grew louder.

But instead of stroking him to release, Steve’s hand suddenly disappeared. As Bucky was about to turn and make his displeasure known, he felt his shorts being tugged down his legs.

“Stick that beautiful ass out for me,” Steve ordered gruffly.

Anticipation and a flurry of need filled Bucky. He hurriedly kicked off his bottoms and widened his stance, giving Steve exactly what he wanted.

“You’re so fucking perfect,” his boyfriend sighed, running a line finger along the curve of his back, watching it intently until it dipped into the crease of his ass.

“Your ass is hungry for me,” he mused. Palming creamy white flesh, spreading Bucky’s cheeks wide just to see the beautiful pink pucker that was going to devour him. 

“Fucking starved.” Bucky grumbled sharply, his hips trying to find any kind of friction for his desperate cock. “Hurry up and fuck me, Rogers,” he groaned.

“I believe I’m the one giving the orders here, Soldier.” Steve scolded giving Bucky’s ass a hard slap. “But lucky for you I’m happy to oblige.”

Bucky let out a sigh of relief at Steve’s acquiescence, eager for his cock to fill him. Take him so hard and fast that he’d be coming within minutes. 

Steve decided to test Bucky’s resolve, pushing him to the edge until a feather could push him over. He loved when Bucky was so hot and needy for him, the wild and desperate look in his eye he only had for Steve. 

He knelt behind him on the dingy tile of the kitchen floor, lazily taking one of Bucky’s balls into his mouth. He loved the heavy weight on his tongue; rolling them from side to side, lapping enthusiastically and sucking them forcefully while Bucky muttered curses above him.

Instead of feeling the thick cock head pressing against his hole he desperately wanted, Bucky found himself enjoying this new sensation so much more. His balls surrounded by a hot wet heat, Steve sucking them so gloriously that he struggled to look behind him, disappointment that he was unable to watch.

Steve let both of Bucky’s balls go with a pop. He rocked back on his heels, watching the way his back rose and fell with laboured breaths of restraint and frustration. His boyfriend was so stubborn, Steve knew that as much as he wanted it; Bucky was going to try and hold back until Steve’s cock was buried deep inside him.

Not one to back away from a challenge, Steve was determined to work Bucky over until he couldn’t take any more. Turn him into such a needy mess that he’d be thanking him for finally letting him come.

Once again, Steve used his thumbs to spread open Bucky’s ass cheeks, not waiting more than a second before his tongue slid along the pink seam. 

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky gritted. Steve was turning him into a puddle of need with all these pleasurable sensations in quick succession.

Bucky panted as Steve worked him open with his tongue. The pointed, wet heat that was shallowly fucking him made his whole body spark; feeling so incredibly good that he knew if only he could get hand on his cock, he would finally be able to come. 

Bucky tried to sneakily wrap his metal hand around his swollen cock. But as he should’ve known, nothing got past Steve Rogers. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Steve growled, abandoning Bucky once more as he stood.

Bucky squeezed his cock, blatantly ignoring his boyfriend’s question before Steve knocked his hand away roughly. 

“That’s mine.” He glowered, tugging so forcefully on the long stands of Bucky’s hair that Bucky’s upper body was now flush with his own.

“You wanted it rough, Soldier. So that’s what you get. A taste of how rough it is when I use your body for my pleasure.” Steve took Bucky’s mouth in a furious kiss, both of their chests heaving when he finally pulled back, the painful tingle in Bucky’s scalp only heightening his arousal. He exhaled a sigh of disappointment when Steve released his hold from his hair. 

Bucky turned to watch as Steve spit into his palm and lubed up his cock, seemingly ready to give him what he wanted. He arched his backs and held himself open for the beautiful man about to fuck him.

Steve slid his length between the firm globes of Bucky’s ass, his tip just peeking out of the swell as he gently rocked his hips. Bucky whimpered each time Steve grazed his hole, causing his cock to leak even more.

“You want me to fuck you, Buck?” Steve breathed into his ear. “Fuck you so hard and rough that you’re begging me to stop?”

A moan filled with lust and need was the only response he could give. 

With a sudden jerk of his hips, Steve’s cock was buried inside of Bucky. The intense heat and pressure what enveloped his cock has his jaw clenched tight to keep from coming. He wasn’t sure if the strangled moan of pleasure had come from Bucky or himself.

Once he was able to regain a semblance of control, Steve pulled out, only to slam back in. Bucky’s metal hand reached back to grip Steve’s ass. “Don’t stop, don’t ever stop.” Bucky pleaded. 

A furious pace ensued, only possible due to the super serum that ran through both of them. Bucky propped his arms on the counter, relinquishing himself over to Steve, the feeling of being so thoroughly consumed leaving him completely dizzy. 

Slick, wet skin slapped with each thrust. Chests glistened with sweat. Steve could feel his orgasm, so close that his fingers nearly drew blood from where they dug so tight on Bucky’s hips. “You’re feel so fucking good, your ass swallowing my cock so perfectly,” he praised. Steve finally reached around, rapidly stroking Bucky’s angry cock while his own cock continued its assault. 

With one last jerk, buried inside Bucky’s tight heat, Steve roared; his teeth marking Bucky’s shoulder as came. Bucky’s muscled clenched around him, milking every drop from his throbbing cock.

Steve filled him so full that Bucky was sure he would burst. Eager to push Bucky over the edge with him, he swept his thumb intensely over the tip of his cock not letting up until he felt the hot orgasm coat his hand.

Bucky’s legs quivered under him, his eyes pinched as the pleasure of release consumed him. “That’s it, baby,” Steve urged, holding him upright, softening his grip on Bucky’s sensitive length. 

As Bucky’s breath returned to normal, Steve slipped out, grabbing a hand towel from the drawer and tenderly cleaning both himself and Bucky.

When he was done, he turned back to find Bucky with a dopey, sated smile on his face. Steve wrapped his boyfriend in his arms, Bucky’s chin nestled perfectly into its rightful spot against his collarbone. 

“See, I can take it,” Bucky said, still a little defensive. “I’m not going to break.”

“You make a convincing case, Buck. You look so incredible hot when you’re all wrecked and needy under me. So I guess that means from here on out, there’s no more taking it easy.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Rogers. You can give it pretty good, for an old man.” Bucky answered, giving Steve’s impeccably sculpted chest a tap with his metal finger. A wicked smirk on his lips.

“An old man?” Steve questioned playfully, a quirk in his brow; knowing that Bucky was goading him into another round. “I guess I’ll just have to let you take the lead this time and really show me how it’s done.”

Bucky took Steve’s hand in his and led him down the hall fully intending to show Steve he could give just as good, if not better than he got.


End file.
